Like a painting
by vvilma
Summary: "What are you going to do with a painting when I'm here?" short nyotalia!GerIta fluff as a birthday present to my friend.


**Like a painting  
**Author: vvilma  
Fandom: APH  
Genre: VILMA STRIKES WITH HER LESBIAN FLUFF err I mean romance  
Pairing: Fem!Germany/Fem!Italy aka Louise Beilschmidt/Felicia Vargas  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.  
Summary: "What are you going to do with a painting when I'm here?"  
**A/N: **So uhm hmm I know I have to update my other stories instead of adding new silly oneshots but... forgive me? This is a birthday present to the most wonderful and most inspirational person I know**, **so happy birthday, Bianca! ;w; I love you and I hope this is a good enough for you -w- *hugs*

It was a hard task. It was probably the hardest task Felicia would ever face. But somehow she managed to do it, and no-one could say she wasn't worth it – she did her everything. She used all the sweet words she had, all her willpower and all the charm she had in her. She totally did her best and no-one would say other. Felicia usually got what she wanted if she just decided so, so after all this wasn't a surprise to anyone. Most of the people also liked her idea, it was a way to her to improve her skills and at the end she could make someone else happy too. Because everyone knows that Felicia has the talent, and all she needs is another person.

"You don't have to look", the smiling Italian said when she opened the door to a spacious room. The room had plain white walls and two large windows which was why the room's lights wasn't on. When you looked out of the windows you were able to see people wandering through a crowded business street with many different shopping bags and boxes, cheerfully chatting while wearing bright-coloured summer clothes.  
"This is not a good idea. What if someone looks up and sees us?" Felicia giggled and rolled her eyes.  
"Are you serious? We're in the fourth floor, if someone looks up he can't see inside. Come on, Louise", the Italian said and an unsure smile made its way to the German girl's lips. Felicia smiled even more when she saw that little emotion on her girlfriend's lips face and encouraged by that she went to an old shelf and took one white canvas with her. She placed the canvas on the easel which was standing in the middle of the room and laughed when Louise stared the plain canvas with horror.  
"It won't eat you. Now, all you have to do is sit down and relax", Felicia instructed while she took her paints out from an old trunk.  
"Fine", the German said and sat down in front of a window. Felicia nodded a smile on her lips and disappeared behind the canvas.

A couple of minutes they were like that. Louise sat on the floor and Felicia did her sketch behind the canvas, sometimes glancing the girl on the floor just in case. Of course Felicia knew how Louise looked like. The Italian girl knew how the colour of Louise's eyes was so deep you couldn't paint that, how her cheeks got a little bit redder when they kissed, how Louise's fingers' soft touch felt in Felicia's skin, how the German was able to look breathtaking in any kind of clothing... Felicia knew Louise. Not just how she looked like but how she acted, spoke, _was_. She was beautiful, so beautiful it almost hurt. And more than anything the Italian girl wanted to copy that beauty on a canvas because it was the only way she could express her emotions properly. She wasn't that good with words (but she was better than Louise!), and usually she ended up speaking something nonsense.  
"What's wrong?" Felicia blinked when she heard the words. There was a quick sketch of Louise on the canvas but her model was standing right next to her, a hand on her shoulder. Felicia could feel the blood running on her cheeks.  
"So-sorry, I kinda got lost in my thoughts", she explained and laughed. Louise rolled her eyes and went back to the other side of the canvas. Angry to herself Felicia shook her head and tried to concentrate. Carefully she took some paint on her brush and started the actual painting.

"You're beautiful", Felicia said after a long silence. Louise blinked and tried to look at her lover but Felicia was hiding behind the canvas, only the top of her head showing.  
"And what do you mean by that?" the German wanted to know. She was flattered someone found her actually beautiful, she truly didn't see herself as a beautiful young lady.  
"You just are", the Italian stated. Louise was able to hear the wide smile from Felicia's voice, and it sent shivers down her spine. "You maybe don't see it. But you're so... unique. I love it", the Italian continued and sent that beaming smile now to Louise by peeking behind the canvas.  
"Just continue your work, okay?" the blonde girl suggested and Felicia did like ordered, just giggling at the same time. The smile stayed on Felicia's lips when she tried to finish the painting, mixing colours to the right shade was hard and it was her weak point. The painting was almost ready, but as the Italian thought she wasn't able to catch the colour of Louise's eyes. They were... you just couldn't copy that colour. It may sound stupid and ridiculous, but her eyes were the reason why Felicia fell in love with Louise.

When they first met the Italian girl wouldn't believe them to end up together. Louise's older brother wasn't in good terms with Felicia's brother, and they loved to create a fight over every little thing. Once Felicia got enough and dragged her brother back home. Later on that night Louise came to thank Felicia and for some reason they decided to spend more time together. Lovino was so angry to her at first but Felicia knew that deep inside her brother was happy for her. Even when he caught his sister kissing her girlfriend in the middle of the living room and once entered the room just to discover that his innocent sister was sleeping at the same bed with another girl without clothes.  
But still Lovino supported their relationship, and so did Gilbert. The brothers never talked about it but they were happy for their sisters.

"Felicia? What are you doing?" The Italian tried to hide her embarrassement behind a smile. In her thoughts she had wandered in front of Louise and at that moment she was staring her girlfriend in the eyes, hands on Louise's cheeks.  
"I... I love you", Felicia said and placed a soft kiss on the German girl's lips. Louise didn't answer because she was too busy to pull the Italian girl closer. Felicia smiled against the soft lips she was kissing and opened her eyes. Louise's deep blue eyes were watching back, that little hint in them which was way too familiar to Felicia.  
"I should really finish the painting", the Italian tried. Louise chuckled and ran her fingers through Felicia's hair.  
"What are you going to do with a painting when I'm here?"


End file.
